


Requiem

by TexasDreamer01



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Peri-Series, Self-Aware!Yami Bakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasDreamer01/pseuds/TexasDreamer01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being bosom-buddies with a despotic entity and a dumbass-in-charge lends to some interesting thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

It was dark in his Soul Room.

He supposed it was a rather quaint idea. This room wasn’t really his - it hadn’t been in _years_.

Never once had he seen any light of his own soul in this desolate place since he found out about it. A bitter laugh bubbled out of his throat. Of course he wouldn’t; his soul was sold so surreptitiously after the creation of the Items that he barely had a breath of his own to breathe.

He closed his eyes, willfully oblivious to the fact that it didn’t even matter at all, and breathed the stale air in deeply. For one reason or another, it always smelled of a tightly-sealed tomb. The magic of the Items was complex, and even though he kept far more of his memories than the Pharaoh, much was still hidden from him.

If he decided to press for it, arriving at the Pharaoh’s doorstep in his soul wouldn’t be hard. The spell of sealing, though powerful, was flimsy and ill-planned. When _all_ of their souls were sealed - him, the Pharaoh, and Zorc - the Shadow Realm had chosen the simplicity of simply melding all of them together.

The Pharaoh’s idiotic plan would have never worked otherwise.

Air exhaled noisily in the chamber, his breath coming out in a frustrated whoosh.

Even now, he could feel the pulse of the Shadows, another’s thoughts a subtle hum under his own.

He snarled. It was absurd, how this made him feel so claustrophobic and helpless. Even trapped the way he was, there was no reason for him to be as powerful as a meagre kitten.

A sudden wave of concern washed over him, the pulse of _Yadonushi_ 's thoughts beating against his mind. Irritated, he pushed the other away; luckily he was well-trained, and mentally scampered away.

The end of this Game was drawing near. Even the Items were clamoring, gossiping between each other in tightly-ringed nervousness. _That_ was the anxiety they were all feeling, how it reverberated from the Shadow Realm and his and the Pharaoh’s soul rooms into the mortal world.

Foolish man. To think that merely recovering his name was the be all and end all of ending what he had started so many millennia ago… utterly foolish. There was so much more at stake than simply that - than merely defeating him, _Zorc_.

None of them, not one person that had a hand in this monstrosity so innocently started, would be able to stand how twisted it had become.

Though subconscious, he knew the Pharaoh knew they, as mere spirits, could not stay in this realm. He didn’t care.

He _didn’t_.

The lump in his throat was just anticipation. He _didn’t care_ that he was going to die. Not at all. This was merely a mission that he set out to complete and that was _it_.

He obliged the shadow caressing his face in mute comfort, standing still as it brushed over him in a facsimile of doting affection. He wouldn’t fool himself into thinking it was his family - he knew that touch anywhere.

But… maybe for a little while. Before he had to go back out into the world and help set things right.


End file.
